


Rufa

by DrGairyuki



Category: Dragon Half
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A short drabble about Rufa's thought on Mink and Dick Saucer.





	Rufa

Cursed you, Dick Saucer! I curse you for taking Mink's attention away from me as her love interest! Damn you! Damn you all to the depth of hell itself! I cursed it to the depth of hell itself! You've may have won this round, Dick Saucer. But mark my words... Once I have learn Time traveling magic, I will travel back in time to the past and kidnapped Mink with my own hands before taking her away as my own love interest! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MUHAHAHAHAHA! ... Wait... How do I get off of this island first?

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Dragon Half as it is one of my most favorite manga of all time (and the first manga that I read online). And since it's valentine time day, I decide to make this drabble. And the other reason? Because there's no Dragon Half fanfiction on FF (or one in english on A3O).


End file.
